


Kitty & Sassy

by exedrasghoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family, First Love, Grand Prix Final, High School, Home, Ice Skating, International, Japan, Real Life, Russian, Turk, Turkiye, Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exedrasghoul/pseuds/exedrasghoul
Summary: For Japan, there were a lot of plans in my mind; A good high school, a good job, a free life and a lot of anime.But it wasn't among my plans to fall in love with The Ice Tiger of Russia.





	1. Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first story I published in AO3. So I'm a little excited. I write this story in Turkish and then translate it into English. I may have mistakes. If you see mistakes, please tell me. I try to fix it as much as I can. Thank you. :)
> 
> Good reading. ^-^

"I can't solve." I mumbled.

"What can't you solve?"

"The question."

Yuuri came and sat down curiously. I took my head in my palm.

"Math?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help?"

I pulled my head through my palms and nodded with enthusiasm. As Yuuri picked up the pencil and began to read the question, I lifted my shoulders and looked in the room where I studied. This was Yuuri's familys' home. Yuuri's family helped me to be adapted to Japan. My mother and father couldn't come here often because Turkey is so far from here and as a girl, I couldn't meet all my needs on my own. Hiroko obaa-chan and Mari onee-chan were very helpful to me.

After finished the middle school in Turkey, I came to Japan for high school. It was my middle school dream to study in Japan. Reason to be successful in classes.I couldn't said to be an overly intelligent, overworked person for myself but I was trying to keep my grades a bit above the ideals.

When I came to Japan for the first time, I felt so excluded. I had waited for the first half hour without doing anything. My only advantage, I had been to a Japanese course before I came here. After I met Yuuri, my life in Japan became more bearable. I was very happy to meet Yuuri.

"Alya, shall I explain the solution?"

Yuuri waved his hand in front of my eyes and I came to myself.

"I will be very happy but I guess this will be the last. I am sleepy."

Yuuri nodded and started explaining the solution. It was actually a very easy question, but I couldn't solve it because of I couldn't focus on my lessons. In general, it was good for me to study at home later. Then, of course, I had to have someone who told me what I had to do and prevented my distraction. Yuuri was also very helpful in this regard.

Yuuri finished explaining the solution. I gave a deep breath and said "Thank you Yuuri, you are my savior." adding a bit of joy to my voice. My eyes were focused on the tired eyes behind Yuuri's blue-framed eyewear. "You're welcome." Yuuri said, putting a big smile on his face. He seemed to be trying to hide the fatigue on his face.

"You were in the ice rink today? It isn't possible to not notice fatigue on your face. "

Yuuri, that's what I said, he cut off his forced smile on his face. As the smile was cut off, the circles under the eyes became more apparent.

"Yes, after the Grand Prix, I don't want to disappoint Victor any more."

"But don't tire yourself. Otherwise you'll be sick."

There was a slight smile on my lips. Since I knew Yuuri, he was constantly trying to improve himself on the ice rink, and he was struggling hard for it. Although I really want him to win the Grand Prix, I regretted seeing him exhausted yourself.

"Sick?" Yuuri said with a depressed voice. "No no, I'm not a sick, if I get sick, I cann't go to the Grand Prix Final, Victor is disappointed, stops staying with me and returns to Russia-"

"All right, calm down, breathe."

I put Yuuri again into unnecessary depression. As I was thinking about what I would do to draw the mind in another direction, I began to pick up my goods I put on the table. I had to go home before the hour was late.

While picking up my goods, looking at the ring in Yuuri's right hand with a side view, "Are you engaged to Victor?" I asked. I had a naughty tone in my voice. I was changing the situation and trying to find out the answer to the problem that was a couple of days. Yuuri, this will be understandable, he began to shake as if he had denied his head and his hands quickly.

There was a very funny expression on his face that showed his anxiety; the eyes growing from surprise, the eyebrows up, and a mouth that has been opened up to do the defense.

"No, it's just for luck. Really-"

Yuuri continued to say something like this. I couldn't stop wanting to laugh in response to his reaction. I was happy to see him in this state.

"I made a joke, calm down."

I finished putting my goods, took my bag to my right shoulder, got up and returned to Yuuri. "I want to come to see you tomorrow." I said. My first year in high school was quite intense because I was in the process of meditation. Japan was very different in terms of education system from Turkey and it was certainly more difficult to keep up with it. I spent that whole year in school to pass. So I couldn't watch Yuuri's choreography and I couldn't have been with the Grand Prix finals. I had to watch the finals one by one in my home, my medium size TV. This year, I was going to take the pain of everything I couldn't do last year.

"Oh, okay, I will tell Yuuko-chan." said Yuuri standing up. Now he reached his peak of exhaustion. In order to send him to the bed as soon as possible, I said, "I'm out, go and rest, we will communicate tomorrow." and I got out of the room. There were still a few customers in shop.

I couldn't see anyone around so I yelled. "Hiroko obaa-chan, I'm going!" A few seconds later I heard the voice of Hiroko oba-chan.

"Ah, Alya-chan, wait!"

After a few clicks from the kitchen, Hiroko obaa-chan came out of the kitchen and ran with a medium-size food box.

"I made you chicken-meat katsudon, don't be hungry, eat it when you go home."

I took food from her and "Thank you so much." said. I couldn't even eat because of studying, and to be honest, I was starving. After I put the food box in the bag, I thanked again Hiroko obaa-chan and got out. The weather was almost blacked out, but I got home in fifteen minutes on foot because it was close.

My house, or rather my apartment; was one of the smallest houses in Hasetsu. It was a one-room room for me to live alone, All of the electronic things were in that single room. It was kind of good for me because I could look at both laptop and television at the same time. Sometimes I even connected my laptop to the TV, watching my animes on the big screen. It was definitely a paradise for me.

Except for the need for cleaning.

We were doing the cleaning with Mari sister.

The first thing I did when I entered the house was to put my bag at the side of the door and get rid of my clothes. I was far away from my home. I want to finish eating my food as soon as I could and continuing the animes I left in the evening. I folded my school uniform, put the gardrobe, I took my pajamas and wore. I made my hair to a messy bun during I went my bag to get my food.I couldn't walk around in my house because of my hair loss. My hair didn't stay in same shape when I was in the house. I was going out like a regular hair with those hair styles now.

After I took my food, everything was ready for me. I returned to the saloon again, connected the laptop to the television, and started picking one of the animes I had left in the evening.

✿

I came to the ice rink, just below the Hasetsu Castle, the hour almost became a three. I got out of the stairs of the building and entered the building. I saw Yuko in the part where the skates were. "Yuuko!" I yelled at her, trying to adjust my breathing. The stairs had tired me. Yuuko heard my voice and looked at me, "Alya!" said cheerfully. She has come to my side before I go near her.

"It's been a long time, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too." I said, and hugged Yuuko. Yuuko was like a real friend of mine even though she was ten years older. Before my lessons were difficult last year, I used to come here often and try to develop myself on the ice rink. I had already gone to ice skating in different places a few times ago, so I know something about ice skating; I could advance without clinging to the edges. I just needed to constantly practice because I could keep my balance better. I'm still not exactly learning to slip.

I left Yuuko and asked.

"Is Yuuri inside?"

"Yeah." said Yuuko.

"He arrived early and started to training as soon as he came."

"And I told him not to push himself so hard." I murmured. If he doesn't listen to me, I was going to talk to Victor when he came from Russia. He could have found a better solution than me.

"When will Victor come?"

"He's turning today. Wait-"

She took the phone out and looked at the time.

"He will be here in an hour."

It was obvious she was trying to suppress the excitement in her voice. I was expecting more of this excitement from Yuuri, but I was strangely surprised that Yuuko was excited too. I knew that both were Victor fans. To be honest, I was a little excited too. I've never met him when I heard so much about Victor. I was not even sure that Yuuri told him about me. It never occurred to me to ask.

We entered the ice rink with Yuuko. Yuuri was doing some movement on the ice that reminded me of absolutely nothing.

"What is he doing?" I asked to Yuuko. I didn't like to look at Yuuri with empty eyes. "He's training on the spins, there's a couple that he still can't." said Yuko. When she said spin, If I couldn't remember wrong what they wanted to say, they were spinning around on the ice. I knew there were a few different types of spins, but I had no idea about the difference between them. Yuuri was trying to figure out in a few different ways that they could not.

I leaned my elbows on the edge of the rink, and I watched Yuuri a little more. During I saw him on the ice, I also had a desire to slip inside me. I would like to go out to the races, break the records and do a lot of training for something I'm aiming for. One of the things that I was most grateful for was the desire to do what someone was supposed to do for the goal. The only place where I used this perseverange was the Japan Scholarship Exam. I didn't need such a perseverance for anything else. Now, I thought,  _'I wish my family would direct me to ice-skating or any other activity I could do.'_  Even if I started an activity after this age, I couldn't catch up with the others.

"Oh, Alya, you are here."

Yuuri came to me as he noticed me. His breath was exhausted and overheated because of training.

"How's it going?"

"Terrible."

"Are you serious?"

"Without Victor, I don't think I can do that."

I put my hand on his shoulder to give support. "First, wait one more hour. Most likely, he is about to descend from the plane at the moment, and the second-"

I pulled in my hand and hit hard on his arm. "When you are insecure like that, you're making me angry. Have not you learned a lesson from past?"

I was talking about his first Grand Prix Final.

Some more to annoy him "How many points did you score last? 230?" I asked, put a sarcastic expression on my face.

"232.59"

He said emphatically.

"Wow, you actually held it up to point."

"You can succeed, Yuuri-kun, don't give up!"

With Yuuko's cheerful voice, Yuuri came back to himself. I also wanted to say the support things like Yuuko, but I remained silent because there was nothing in my mind.

Yuuri makes a move to go back to the middle of the ice but suddenly some idea came to my mind and I yelled him without thinking.

"Yuuri!"

He stopped going and said "Yes?" to me.

"Will you show me a move?" I asked. This was not quite the time, I knew it, but after Victor came, I had a feeling that I would never find Yuuri again. I wanted to know what I could learn about ice-skating even as I had a chance.

He moved near from the edge again and "Which move?" asked. I cheer with the joy of acceptance and " _Back Crossover_  was its name, I guess." I said. I tried to watch a few videos about the ice skating but I was bored after the first two minutes.  _Back Crossover_  was sended by my friend. The video was short and the only move I could do right now on the ice.

"Oh, that? OK, but will you be able to do it?"

"I don't know, we'll try and see."

I turned to Yuuko and said "Will you bring me 24.25 cm skates?" Yuuko was the worker of this place, so her delivery would be more correct.

"Okay."

She went inside, where the skates were. I was sitting at the nearest bank until that time. About half a second later, Yuuko came in with a pair of blue skates in her hand and began to wear his skates my foot without losing any time. The most important thing was that the extensions were in the most tight position after wearing the skate. Thus, possible wrist sprain was prevented. I didn't know that by the time I had gone to the first ice skating. Fortunately, my fun didn't end with disaster. I was trying to share this knowledge with everyone I learned from ice-skating.

"Done." Yuuko said, standing up. I standing with him and saw that the skates were full of my legs. I couldn't sprain my ankle anymore.

I thanked Yuuko and came to the ice rink with careful steps. I entered the rink by holding on to the sides to avoid being infamous. Then, I saw that there was nothing, I eliminated it and started to slip into the middle of the rink with Yuuri. I had difficulty balancing it because of I didn't slip for a long time, but I was trying not to show it.

We came to the middle of the rink. I put a little distance between Yuuri and I opened up space for Yuuri to show me the move. After taking a deep breath, Yuuri said, "Okay, that's how you do it." He started to show me the move. As he showed me, I was trying to imitate her. Yuuri was very cautious during he taught me to move because he knew that I hadn't learned to go back. Nevertheless, we spent a lot of time working slowly.

I was a bit of a move but I didn't feel comfortable because my skates were heavy. This prevented me from doing the move in a serial manner. I tried to ignore it and concentrated on a little more move. Yuuri isn't showing me anymore, he was trying to teach me through my mistakes while doing. By making his sayings, I was able to bring my dominance above the move to the level I wanted; but I didn't get it because I heard a voice that distributed my attention.

"After the Grand Prix Final, now he's a teacher? Huh."

If that such a statement is said to me, I usually ignore it. I always tried to get away from it, but to someone I know, I had a desire to protect him. I turned to the side where it sounded. I was going to get the words out of my mouth to get out, in front of the people I saw, it arranged a single row in my throats.

Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky were looking at us.

 


	2. Hot Spring

Yuuri had not seen them since he was facing that side. The fact that he didn't hear the voice also showed that he was immersed in something. With my return, he looked back at the people who came.

"Victor."

He mumbled and I enlarged my eyes and focused my gaze on the other side, pulling it from the scene I supposed to be. I knew that Yuuri would slip fast on the ice to go to Victor and wrap it up tightly because Victor had been keen to do so ever since he left. Indeed he did. The sound of the skates and the sound of their bodies meeting each other while I was skiing in ice told me that there was an incident that I had anticipated.

"Who's the blue-haired girl on the rink?" I turned around quickly as I heard Yurio. "It's not blue, it's water green." I yelled, enough to hear my voice. Yuuko was next to Yurio, so he must have asked her.

I couldn't stand this 'be alone' thing anymore. I slowly slid my way towards them. I came out of the rink, turned to Yurio and "Was your name Yuri, too, but they are saying Yurio?" said in a tone of voice that I tried to keep it as normal as I could. As Yurio's face was paced with a half-nervous expression, he turned his face to the side of my face.

"Did  _Katsudon_  say that?"

I didn't know what happened between them, but I didn't answer because this wouldn't be fit.

"Yuuri had said your name once or twice, and I saw you at the Grand Prix."

This time Yuuko was talking. "Yurio-kun, this is Alya, a close friend of Yuuri."

Yurio blinded me to what Yuuko said.

"Is she his girlfriend?"

The question, of course, if it tried to question it, fell my head was like lightning. In order not to make any sudden movements, I pressed my fingernails in the palm of my hand and with a smile that was obviously forcing, I said, "She said friend, didn't you hear?"

He did it knowingly, certainly knowingly.

Yuuko said a few things that would calm me down in order to save the environment, but what saved the original environment is that Yuuri told Yurio, "Yurio, did you come too?" It was like this. In the end, they were able to remove their aspirations with Victor. Yurio's attention turned to him directly from me.

"Victor forced me, he said had a plan."

"What plan?" said Yuuri with a surprise, looking at Victor. Victor placed a grim smile on his face, as though Yuuri was expecting him to ask the question. His gaze was saying things that would never be good for others.

While we waited Victor to say anything, Victor suddenly said in a loving voice.

"Holiday!"

"What?!" We gave a response. Yurio directly yelled "Did you drag me for this?" and Yuuri mumbled "What will be the training? Is it right to take a break when the Finals are coming?" things like.

Victor moved his hand up and down with a cute face expression to calm both of them. Then he turned to Yurio.

"I think that holiday will be good for all of us before the Finals, and Yakov must be very tired of you over there. You should thank me."

Yurio couldn't find an answer to what Victor said. Victor returned to Yuuri after he took care of Yurio.

"A holiday is good for all of us. We need to relax a bit."

Victor's face came closer to Yuuri.

I screamed in my throat involuntarily which sounded strange. I realized what I had done and I took the shit out of shame and looked at floor with shame as I could get the time back in this way. The good thing is I was able to prevent a possible. When I lift my head and look at the two, Yuuri explained Victor.

"Victor, this is Alya, I told you."

He introduced me by saying.

Oh, so he told him about me.

"Nice to to meet you." said Victor with a polite smile. His face was so sweet, I seemed to realize why Yuuri was so fond of him.

"Nice to meet you too."

When I see that I still have skates on my feet, "Yuuri, will we continue?" asked to Yuuri. I wasn't sure we'd go on after Victor came in, but I still wanted to take my chances. "I was doing pretty well until Yurio distracted my attention."

I looked at Yurio, guilty of cutting my eyes. My intention was to pressure him psychologically but I saw him looking his phone with Yuuko and all my psychological pressure was destroyed. Like an airbag, I turned my head around again.

"Then let Yurio go to teach you."

With Victor saying so, Yurio pulled his gaze off the phone and yelled.

"What?"

He always settled in his face, which was always like  _'I am a mad teenager.'_

I kept myself hard to laugh.

"I don't teach her move or anything."

"You don't teach or you can't teach?"

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at Yurio. I was trying to piss him off because I wanted to learn the move. It would be a punishment for Yurio to teach me about it.

"Ha?"

Yurio's looks turned to me this time. He was more nervous than he was before. It scared me a little but I didn't give up. It wouldn't work to make his more angry so I stopped being frustrating and I begged.

"Please please please please. I want to learn ice skating as much as I can. I'm not good at anything else anyway. I feel worthless."

I couldn't kneel because of skates, but Yurio's face expression showed that he didn't need it. This time, not with the nerve, he frowned with disgusted and turned his head for a few seconds, then from his teeth, he mumbled "Okay."

He accepted.

"Thank you!"

I wasn't able to jump from joy, but I had the pleasure of doing different movements.

"If you decided to train, we are going."

When Victor took Yuuri's arm to walk, "Where to?" Yurio and I asked at same time. Without needing to return to us, "Yuuri's house. I'm tired and I am starving. " he answered.

"What will I be, you idiot?" Yurio yelled. Victor, didn't pay attention to him. He continued walking with his suitcase and Yuuri. Yuuri was still drifting after Victor and it was funny by the time he was drifting. Yurio muttering behind Victor but I didn't say anything else, I looked at Yuuko, who went after Victor and Yuuri.

"Are you going too?"

"Sorry, I need to look at the triplets, nobody comes here because of it is already booked."

She went and it was just two of us. He didn't say anything as he took off his cardigan Then he took out the skates from the suitcase and wore it. I started to wait for him.

We never talked during this time. Standing silent bothered me, but I didn't have anything to say. So I couldn't do anything but pray for him to get ready quickly.

I also took advantage of the opportunity to sent a message to Yuuri to told Hiroko obaa-chan that I would stay with them.

Finally he got ready, we went into the rink together and slip to the middle of the rink. At first I was calmly asleep as Yuuri was with me. Yurio had already gone to the middle of the rink without heared me waiting. Of course, wherever they looked, they were skating since age five. They are comfortable on ice as they are on normal surface. I couldn't keep my feet because of the weight of the skate, so I was standing after I moved my right foot, my left foot forward. It was very annoying.  
  


Deterioration of my morale was caused by bad slippage. When I approached Yurio, my leg was caught in a ice and I found myself in floor. I was screaming involuntarily.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yurio made the move to come, but I stopped him.

"I'm fine, let me go myself."

I got support from my arms and lifted my body, I put it on the left knee and then the right knee on ice. Then, in the same order, I put my left foot first, then my right foot. It wasn't painful but that thing had a place in my mind 'I'm disgraced to Yurio'.

When I came to Yurio's side, he asked, "You aren't going to go straight more properly. Are you sure you can learn this move?"

"I fell in excitement, I'm slipping pretty well." I answered.

"Until this time, I didn't skating with someone other than Yuuri and Yuuko, so I was thrilled."

For the next hour, Yurio had me training. Unlike Yuuri, He was yelling at me when I couldn't move. I screamed at him as he yelled at me. Even in this way, I learned the action seriously. Although Yurio was a bit tougher than Yuuri but he was still a good teacher. I couldn't quite solve his personality.

When we both started to get bored, we ended up training, got out of our skates and got out of the rink. I found Yuuko there again in the skates. After we gave him the skates and thanked her, we said good-bye and we left the building.

"You came here before, didn't you?" I asked to Yurio. I knew that he came, but I didn't think there was anything else to say. In this way, maybe we could talk a little bit about last season's  _Hot Spring on Ice_.

"Yes, Victor decided to be the coach of that Japanese jerk and I went after him. He had promised me a choreography but he had already forgotten it."

He frowned, as if he remembered the memories he didn't want to remember. I knew he lost the contest, Yuuri told me. When he realized he had lost the contest, he immediately returned to Russia.

"Maybe it's a good thing Victor did." I said suddenly. The subject had gone a whole other way but the words suddenly came out of my mouth.

"What?" said Yurio in a puzzled way. It was normal. "I mean, you returned to Russia shortly after the  _Hot Spring_  last year.You haven't been able to enjoy this place even though you have come here.I think Victor did well to bring you here."

"Oh, I got it."

He didn't say anything else.

I looked at his face to understand what he thought without noticing. His eyebrows weren't as faint as before, but he didn't seem  very happy, too. It was his usual face expression as far as I could see it. Maybe he was so cold because he had just met me, I didn't know. His leopard patterned cardigan's hat was on his head, his left hand was in his pocket, and his right hand was in his suitcase. In this way, he was giving out a bad boy's air. However, it turned into a completely different person on the ice. Since I didn't know Yurio when I watched it on TV, I realized that difference after I met Yurio.

We walked a little more and came to Yuuri's home. I saw the hot spring writing written on the sign in front of the house and wondered what time I had entered hot spring last time. I wanted to enjoy in hot spring today.

We walked in through the door of the house and "We came!" I yelled, for the purpose of reporting. "Welcome!" replied Hiroko obaa-chan from the kitchen. He couldn't come out of the kitchen because the shop had customers. Yuuri and Victor didn't seem to be around.

I wanted to enter the hot spring, so I left Yurio where we were and went to Mari onee-chan's room. I didn't bring clothes because I was usually wearing Mari onee-chan's clothes when I suddenly got here. I was hoping I could find her in the room, but I think she was in the kitchen.

I didn't want to divided they works, so I got the pajamas from Mari onee-chan's wardrobe; a dark brown t-shirt and a light gray track suit. Then I informed to Hiroko obaa-chan that I would enter the hot spring and came to the hot spring. There was no one but a few women who washed.

Ever since I started watching the anime, I've had a weakness against hot springs. In the animes, the hot spring scenes were so funny and I wanted to experience it before I came here. The hot spring of Japan was the first place in my  _'places to go'_  list. I was lucky, not only to go to the hot spring but also to get free access to the hot spring.

I took out my clothes and put the cupboard I found empty. After I had my hair bun, I took one towel and ran right into the hot water with a bunch of steps. Standing naked while out of the water bothered me. Though, I would be uncomfortable wearing bikinis. My mom always wore me too close when I was kid, so my clothes are always a big size.

I put the towel on my hand at a place close to me and entered the hot water. If somebody else comes, I would face the opposite side where I wasn't to be caught unprepared and give the back to the stone, as if the door would be in sight. I could be completely relaxed now.

My favorite part of the hot spring was that it was good for headaches. The worst feature of sinusitis is that once your head starts to sore, it won't stop taking medicine. I have been using my choice to come here recently because it is harmful to take regular painkillers. The natural medicine of sinusitis was hot water vapor.

My body began to relax slowly with the temperature of the water. I closed my eyes and spread a little more in the water. I tried to live the happiness of being the only one here. I was ashamed to behave the way I wanted beacuse of the people I didn't know. I didn't like being naked anyway, so it was best for me to go into the puddle at times as the hot spring was empty.

When the voices of men be heard from the male side, I turned my head on that side involuntarily. Some people came but I could understand that Victor, Yuuri and Yurio came from the voice even if I didn't understand what they said because they were muffled.

After a door opening sound, I heard a few footsteps and then the water. I didn't know what they were doing, but I wanted to talk to them.

"Are you here too?" I asked raised my voice a little bit. I spoke to them. It didn't matter who answered. "Yes, my mom said that you came here, and we thought a bath would be good." said Yuuri. As I expected, he answered.

"I understand." I mumbled a little bit lower than before.

"By the way, how did your training go?" Victor asked. I couldn't understand if he asked me or if he asked Yurio because of I couldn't see his face but Yurio didn't answer and I understood that he asked me.

"I learned the move."

I answered with a voice that I was happy. When they came, I had officially complained to Victor and Yuuri about Yurio, and now I regret it. At least I had to thank him for helping me.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Yurio."

I'm a little embarrassed. Good thing, he couldn't see my face or I would give myself away directly from my face.

"Thank you, though, you seem to have forcibly taught me."

Shit, I officially abused to him as I was saying it. "I mean, I could learn on your own terms, so that made me happy." I added. Now, with my embarrassment, I paniced. I wasn't such a person. I always talked to people without shame or panic. Now I didnt understand why it happened.

I didn't say anything else to be more disgraceful. Shyness and panic might not my characteristic, but I was officially the world champion in disgrace. I crossed my arms and collapsed into the water, allowing me to stayed out of my nose and my head. Definitely, he thought I was a stupid person. It wasn't just him, even Victor. I am assured that Yuuri would at least get used to my personality.

"Not important."

Yurio answered. 

I heard him, and my heart has hit for two seconds. I was no idea why it hit.

Fear? No. I wasn't afraid of him.

Sadness? What's the deal? There was nothing to worry about.

Love? At first sight? I couldn't call it love.

Wonder? Most probably. I wondered how he would react.

Yurio's voice tone caught my attention as such thoughts were circulating in my head. The tone of voice, not like as I was talking to Yuuri and Victor, was a bit lower in tone, like as when I dropped on the ice.

Was she ashamed?

No way.

I spent half an hour in the hot spring thinking about what was going on. During this time, there were various kinds of things on the male side, but I was so nervous that I couldn't focus on that side. When I realized that my body started to wrinkle, I swam towards the side where the door was, pulled out of the water, and picked up the towel that I had put in place, The only way to get rid of these thoughts was to close myself in any room and watched the anime.

"I'm leaving." I yelled at the male side. I started to take small steps towards the door as I was carrying the towel around.

"Alya! Come to us after we left the hot spring, and I want to talk to you about Yuuri."

"Victor!"

I couldn't suppress my laugh to Yuuri's suddenly lustful lust for Victor from a fake serious way. The two were so sweet that for a moment I wanted to be such a relationship. Even though I think I would be alone as long as I die, sometimes I could dream of such things.

"I would very much like to, but I feel a bit tired myself."

I was already talking to you in the night.

"Hmmm okay." said Victor sorrowfully. As soon as I heard his sad tone, I want to say, "Okay, I'll come." but I kept myself. I really needed to rest.

After going out of the hot spring and washing my hair on the other side, I went back to the cupboards. I was trying not to get caught while I was wearing. When I finished dressing, I left the towel on the cupboards and pulled out from the hot spring room where there was heavy steam. The transition from hot to cold caused short-term flickering.

I went to Mari onee-chan's room, accompanied by the sound of the footsteps. I opened the light of the oven and I took my phone which I left it on his bed and I sat down by the side of the room.

I watched the anime in the same position until dinner and after having eaten dinner. I didn't know how many chapters I watched, but it is an irrefutable fact that my one side is painful. Hours later, I felt like my head turning when I got up with the difficulty of getting up. Expect that I had dinner, I had been sitting for hours. After the turn of my head passed, I turned the upper part of my body to the right and to the left, and I turned back. I was constantly watching the anime in different positions. I would be lucky if one day I won't have a hernia.

I still didn't forget I had to talk to Victor, but it was a bit late because of watched the anime. I thought he wasn't going to sleep, so I came out of Mari onee-chan's room. She still didn't come. While I was trying to find Victor's room in slow steps, I was trying to figure out what to say to him. I was going to talk about Yuuri's force-oneself, asked him for help, and then I would go on until the conversation went so far. As I was talking to Victor, I couldn't guarantee that I would be ashamed. However, thanks to Yuuri, I seemed to know him very closely. Only just, we never had a relationship before.

I came to Yuuri's room as I said I'd find Victor's room. I stood between asking him and don't asking him. He would want to know why I went. I didn't want to lie to Yuuri either.  I had only choice because of I didn't want to keep Mari onee-chan and Hiroko obaa-chan out of business.

I was going to ask Yurio.

 


	3. Holiday

I knew his room was on the top floor so I went directly to the stairs and started to get the top. Now, I was stressed to talk to him. Was he mad at me? I was bothering him this time. Moreover, they came from Russia today. He could be asleep.

_Come on, Alya. He has no right to be mad at you. If he gets mad at you, you get mad at him!_

I stepped out of the stairs to the front of the room and took a deep breath. I have taken this breath to my tiredness and encourage myself. I picked up the hand and hit the door slowly.

"Yurio?"

I didn't sound too loud than he might be sleeping. After a few seconds, I heard the step sound. I held my breath and prepared all kinds of reactions he could give to me.  
  


He opened the door hard and faced the usual face expression. When the eyes met with mine, his expression was a little soft and "What happened?" he asked. This softening gave me a little courage.

"Iıhm, can you show me which room is Victor's room?" I said with a polite voice. I wasn't in my old, cheerful mood at the moment.

"Why? Are you going to talk to him?" Yurio asked curiously. The black bathrobe had been opened on his shoulder for a bit because of he leaned further to the door. Although I wanted to examine his body, I held myself.  _Not now! Not now! We met today, at least I must wait a week!_  If he noticed me right now, he thought I was a pervert. When I looked to him after a while, I don't care, even though he thought I was a pervert.

I had a different job right now.

I was trying to keep her eyes as much as I could. "I was going to talking about Yuuri." I said. "He is forcing himself too much and he doesn't listen to me, so I thought Victor might find a solution."

His gaze changed instantly. For a moment, I saw pieces of arrogance in his green eyes. If I said he wasn't right, I would have lied. Yurio was a very good ice skater, according to his age, even some of the bigger ones. Even if I didn't understand from the ice skating, I saw it in the Finals but it wasn't good that Yuuri was constantly crushing. I always kept myself in this position because I was convinced that their relationship was that way. Not only with Yuuri, but with Victor.

"Don't need two Yuuri in this race, I will win this year's gold medal too."

I put on a phrase squeezed to suppress the feeling of hatred inside me. Yurio was very serious about this. Seriously, he was seeing Yuuri as a rival. It was not something It's not problem to he saw him to opponent, but what I hated most was that there was a sort of event that would ruin the relationship between people, such as competition, debate, fighting, for a "thing". What the hell are they supposed to do? What are they gonna win? The breath you have consumed them will be much more useful if you consume the students as a teacher. All they did was unnecessarily disturbing their friendship or leaving a bad impression on others.

I wasn't keeping the football team because of that.

"Okay, now you're going to show me Victor's room, or not?"

If I told him anything else, he might have thought I was teasing him. Only  _'okay'_  would have been enough for him.

His gaze returning to normal. He stood at the door where he leaned, left the room and closed the door.

"Come."

When he started stepping down the stairs, I was chased him like a tail. As far as I can see from the back, I could examine him as an advantage of coming back.

I couldn't hold myself any more.

After we stepped down the stairs, Yurio entered a corridor, then stopped in front of a room I had passed before. There was no sound from inside, it was normal for me to couldn't understand that Victor was left in the room.

"Thank you." I said and I  am removed my hand to knock on the door but something prevented me. While my hand was staying in the air, Yurio frowned, curiously, "Why don't you knock?" asked. It seemed that I had no choice to admit the bitter truth.

"I was scared."

Yurio murmured something. He pushed me to the side of the door, walked to the front of the door and opened the door with the same thought that I didn't stop him. His face, which became angry because of my fear, turned into an exaggerated shocked in his face of what he saw in the room. Just like animes.

"What happened?"

I looked into the room from the side of the door and saw that Victor was sleeping with a bathrobe similar to Yurio's. The bathrobe was opened from the shoulders and Victor's white skin emerged. My eyes were inadvertently gone to his white skin. After reviewing Yurio, it made me feel a little strange to examine Victor, especially when Victor was 12 years older than me, but I couldn't hold myself anymore. Russian men were different.

Victor started to move and I pulled my head back from the room and I moved as far as Victor couldn't see me.

Yurio made a lot of noise when opening the door. We should have awakened him. Victor said "Yurio?" from inside. I heard his say, I was tense with fear and shut up, saying that I shouldn't make a different voice. I had to do something. If I left Yurio at the beginning of this, I wouldn't have a chance to talk to Victor again. Besides, Victor didn't seem so nervous. I didn't think he was angry to us because we woke him up.

I entered the room without say something to Yurio. I turn back to Yurio, "Thank you for showing me the room." I said, and I closed it in his face without waiting for an answer. The room was dark with the dim light from the corridor. I opened the light of the room and turned to Victor in embarrassment, I know that the light would disturb him but I had no chance.

"I apologize for waking you up, I wanted to talk to you, but Yurio opened the door so hard he didn't even know he was sleeping. "

I was officially exploited emotionally. Victor was rubbing his eyes with the effect of his new awakening from sleep, straightened from his bed. I could hardly notice it in the dull light, Maccachin was in his lap. As he continued rubbing his eyes, he said, "It's all right. Did something happen?" He asked in a hoarse voice. The voice increased the feeling of guilt inside me a little bit more.

I went slowly steps and sat on the edge of the bed. Maccachin started to waving his tail and  came to me. I caressed it head in hopes of relieving me. Same time, I was also thinking how to start talking.

"Well, I actually want to talk about Yuuri." I started to say. When I looked up at Victor's face as I gathered up my courage, I saw that he could wake up a bit more and listen to me seriously. It encouraged me a little more.

"I know this contest is very important for Yuuri, but he is forcing himself too much, and when I warn him, he doesn't listen to me or listen to me like he is listening to me. I'm worried about him. I think you are the only one I can ask for advice and help."

Victor pretended to think he was taking his hand to his jaw. As he doing this, he was making voices like 'hmmm'. After having thought for a while, he punched his right hand and struck his hand in the left hand vertically, and said, "Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

I gratefully glanced at him and "Thank you." said cheerfully. If Victor told him, Yuuri would listen to him for sure. So I didn't have to worry.

Since I didn't know what else to say, I looked again at Maccachin and continued to caressed him. I thought this talking was going to be a little bit longer, but I think it ended here. I continued to caressed Maccachin a little more, perhaps because he said something else, but the silence of the environment was still running. I guess it would not be right to keep him from sleeping more. I should go.

When I pulled up Maccachin to the side, Victor said my name.

"Alya."

It stopped me.

"Yeah?"

He seemed, he want to talk to me a bit more when I turn my head to him. He cleaned his throat.

"It's very good to you think of Yuuri. Just like you think of him, he thinks of you too, and he sees you as his sister, so I decided that we should all go on holiday, which would be good for Yurio and Yuuri."

"Right, Yurio must be training hard in Russia, I don't understand why they both care so much about this contest." I said, frowning. Seriously, it was crazy to be so tired because of winning. Maybe I was talking so freely because I didn't understand the spirit of this competition, but it was really me. There was no point in winning after you were not healthy.

"Yurio was quite arrogant before he met Yuuri." said Victor with a slight smile. Instead of looking at me, his blue eyes looked at another place. "He was much more talented than his own age, and it was making him arrogant, and after the contest I was constantly telling him what his mistakes were, but he didn't listen to me. He didn't care about anything else as long as he won. "

After he bow his head, continued.

"Two years ago, when he met Yuuri, he began to see him as a rival, and I don't know exactly what he saw him, but it fired up even more than he wanted to win the race. Maybe it's a bit of an affair with I am being a Yuuri's coach. "

He laughed nervously. It seems that he just realized his mistake. "He's right." I said seriously. "Personally, I would be arrogant if I were even more talented than my own age, even bigger ones. I am saying that because of I watched him last year; fifteen years old, who had same age with me-"

I put emphasis on same age with quotes.

"Coming up to the Grand Prix is a success you can't ignore."

"You're right."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Yuuri is so trying."

I smiled involuntarily.

"But I won't tell you that."

Victor's face fell as my smile grew wider.

"Why? I do not like having things I do not know about Yuuri."

"It's a secret between us, but if anything else comes to my mind, I'll tell you, so don't worry."

Victor's face turned joyful over what I said. Their eyes were enormous as the symbol of this joyful state. I did not even want to talk about her heart-shaped mouth.

It was so cute.

"I am going now, I have awakened you, sleep as soon as possible."

I walked to the door after I left my seat and bent my back. When I came to the door, I returned to Victor and sincerely said "Thank you." I said. I held myself hard to lean like a Japanese.

"You're welcome, good sleep." said Victor politely. I didn't stay in this room because of I could see from his eyes his sleepiness. "You too." I answered and left the room. I did this job, too. There was nothing else I should think about anymore.

✿

After breakfast, Victor, Yuuri, Yurio and I went on a little trip to Japan. Victor said that we spent a week touring Japan and enjoying sitting at home. I could not include myself because I had to go to school. Since it was Sunday, I was thinking maybe this day I couldn't study and go with them. I had no idea what to do next.

When I traveled on the routes that I didn't know about Japan, I wrapped around a little more and looked around. In the spring, it was colder than where I came. I even so happy when it snowed. Although I am still not quite familiar with this, it was not a problem for me as long as it snowed.

"What are we doing now?" I asked Victor and Yuuri. It would be best for them to decide what to do because they are the big ones. "Yuuri, let's go shopping." said Victor, turning to Yuuri. It seemed he was willing to shop. Yuuri was struggling to scrape the face with the disgustingness of the word 'shopping', while rubbing it in a way that indicated it was unsure. Shopping was definitely what I hated as long as it was not necessary. Especially shopping for clothes. My mom always took my clothes until this time, so there was no need to go shopping for clothes. Now, I was not the one who bought me clothes when I went home. I didn't take it myself either. I was managing with I had.

Yuuri knew that I hated the shopping. I've gone out with him in the meantime, I get him into the clothes store. Now I was trying to deny this thing to me, but I didn't want Victor to break his enthusiasm and ruin his holiday because of me. I had to find something else.

I have placed a sneaky smile that comes to thing my mind and I have returned to Yurio who has not spoken properly since we came here. He had completely abstained from us, looking at something on his phone. He wore his cardigan yesterday again and he had the same hat as his cardigan. He certainly had a different style.

I told him nothing, held him by the idle arm and began to pull him towards Yuuri and Victor. Since he couldn't figure out what I was trying to do, he said, "What? What's going on? What are you doing?" and like this things. But I kept pushing him without even thinking about it. What comes to mind will save me from shopping, and it will enable them to spend time together.

Without worrying about not looking at me when we get to them, "We'll look at something with Yurio." I said. Then I blinked at Yuuri and I got Yurio into the crowd and put him on the first street I found, without Yurio having the chance to say anything. After I blinked on him, I was as stepped as Yuuri's face was pissed off.

I left Yurio's arm and turned to him. There was a mixture of astonishment and anger on his face. "What are you doing?" He said raising his voice. It must have been annoyed to drag him.

"I don't want to shop, and you seem to have been there unwillingly."

I tried to soften it a little bit as I said, but he didn't.

"At least you said it in advance."

He was nervous while rubbing her wrist. I guess I've touched his wrist too much. I wanted to say something to justify myself, but at last I stopped myself. It wouldn't be good to go the fire with the fire.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt so much?"

I grabbed the arm, pulled myself and pushed the arm up, looked at the wrist. There was a slight redness in his white skin because I didn't squeeze his wrist, but there was nothing but him.

Except for the fact that his thin wrist.

He pulled the arm out of me quickly and lowered his cardigan's arm. "I'm fine." He still looked angry at me for pulling him. "Don't do this. Look, I even want to apologize. This is a feature I can't give up, what do I do?"

I was hoping that a little emotional exploitation would work.

Yurio looked at me with his frowning eyebrows for a short time. Then he missed his gaze and gritted his teeth in a distressed way. He was trying to be unconcerned, but I knew he had forgiven me. I was beginning to unravel his personality gradually.

As my lips settled into a smile, I jumped to the other side of him. There was a happiness within me that I couldn't describe, and I would use my happiness to give me high courage.

"Then, shall we walk?"

 


	4. Cat

After glancing over his gaze for a while, he missed his gaze again and said in a timid voice.

"Yes." 

I didn't tell him if I noticed her cheeks were a little bit red because I had no idea when they were cheek. Is it because I said  _'shall we walk?'_  or I hold the arm to look up? I couldn't pay much attention to that interface.

Since I thought that if I tried not to drag him again, I would give up on my trip, I got a little distance and from the front I walked in and out. Reaching the crowd of the city again showed that we were back in the real world.

I thought about going with Yurio, but I never thought about what we would do together. My roaming ideals were often to enter manga shop or places selling games. Besides that, I would eat and then go home. I didn't know what else would have been done while I was walking around with someone else. Especially with a boy. You couldn't put them in every store.

Then I should start by learning his idea.

I turn to my head and say to Yurio, "Where do you want to go first?" I asked. The stores I wanted to go to were limited to one or two. If I fulfilled his wishes, we would have had a longer time.

"It doesn't matter." said with shrug. He couldn't escape the expression that still shows that he was forced into here. "Let's take a walk along the street, and we'll come in if there's a place that draws our attention." I said didn't spoil it, and after waiting for Yurio to come to my side, we started walking together.

The silence of yesterday between us has returned. When I realized I wasn't doing anything but talking a few words to Yurio alone. Even if we talked, I was always the one who started talking. This, in turn, caused me to feel like a forced companion. If you talk to me a bit, you won't die Russian spoils! I never imagined what they would be like!

If anything goes as well as you want it, help me. I guess I had to take the first step again.

"Yurio?"

"What?"

"Why don't we talk?"

I didn't say what I had in mind. There was no point in screaming.  
  


"We talk about what?" Yurio asked. I didn't know that, but we could find something.

"Well, like ..."

I took my hand on my chin and pretended to think.

"What kind of place is Russia?"

Yurio was amazed at the perfection of the problem I was asking. "Are you kidding me?" He asked his eyebrows slightly. "I can't find anything else to ask, and you aren't helping at all." I said I was frowning, raised my voice unintentionally. However, there wasn't a slight resentment within me.

"I'll ask you something, why do you want to do something with me?"

Contrary to what I had expected, he asked with a calm tone. He corrected his eyebrows, which he had only flew for a few seconds, and stood in the middle of the road, focusing his green eyes on my face. I stopped a few seconds later because I noticed it a few seconds after he stopped, but I didn't have to go back. From this distance I could hear what I said.

"Because you told me you didn't come here with your own, and I told you that I thought Victor had a good idea of making this holiday, but if you don't enjoy it, that doesn't make sense, and that's why I wanted to accompany you."

Then, with a courage that I wouldn't expect from myself, I went back to his face, stood face to face with Yurio, and holding him from his wrists because of his hands in his pockets. Then, I said, "So, will you be good today?" I got my face closer to him after holding his wrists. So much so that I could see the brilliance of green eyes that opened out of confusion and focused on my eyes. He was so beautiful, from my heart,  _'How beautiful can a person be?'_  I asked myself this question. He will hurted many of girls, including me.  
  


My heart started to accelerate because I was so close to him. I was so close to a boy for the first time that I felt the side effects of excitement in my body since I didn't know exactly how my body should react. In order not to reflect these side effects in the face, I tried to keep my facial muscles as thin as possible and not notice anything to Yurio. It was not too hard for me to do it because I wasn't easily blushing. Yurio, on the other hand, couldn't prevent his face from glowing like he was in the alley. The redness on his cheeks was becoming more apparent.

"Ah, o-okay."

I smiled and left his wrists, knocked on my hands and rubbed them together.

"All right, then our first stop is the manga store!"

I showed my mug with my finger on the right side. The store just caught my attention after I stopped to talk to Yurio. I wouldn't have been able to see if we would continue to walk. I really had a chance on this.

As I walked in front of the store with Yurio, as I saw the vitrinies of the store, there was a wave of excitement inside me. Last week, although I gave the majority of the money to the mangas, every time I saw it, I wanted to buy it all. Since I came to Japan earlier than I had anticipated, I had to restrict my wishes until I was eighteen years old. At the end of two years, after I entered a job, I wanted to take as much manga and games as I wanted and create a world separate from myself.

I went inside the store and went directly to the shelves where the mangas were. Although I don't know a lot of people, even looking at it gave me happiness. I picked up one of my obsolete elbows and ran a look inside to look at their drawings. At one point, I was dreaming of being a mangaka myself, but when I learned that there were mostly numerical sections in the schools there, I devoted myself to becoming a computer engineer with the influence of an animation. I wanted to be a computer engineer or, more accurately, a programmer, to make my own game.

"What is that?" Yurio asked. I answered "Manga" and turned to him. "I say the Japanese comic book, it is very popular here. I recommend to you read."  
  


"No, thank you, I am getting enough Japanese daily dose."

"Well, you know."

I shrugged.

"Come on, there are other things right in the store."

Apart from mangas, there were a lot more about memorial figures, CDs, and animes. If I wanted to examine all of them individually, I didn't want to linger more than I thought Yurio was bored. When I looked at Yurio, I saw that he was looking around and it was a relief collapse. At least he didn't seem bored at all. This meant for me to spend some more time in the store.

I looked around the time to see how many hours we were in the store after we caught a loot. It was only half an hour. I thought it was enough to stay that long and I called Yurio in the store. He was looking at the pillows where the prints of the anime characters were on the edges of the store. When I went to his side, "What are these?" he asked. He showed cushions with a cylinder-like shape, different from normal pillows. When I saw those pillows, a chat with my friend came to my mind and I could not stop myself from laughing. Yurio stared at me stupidly as I stood up and stopped, "I have laughed at it, even though I remembered a chat with my friend and I." I said I felt the need to explain myself. Otherwise I could give the impression that I was crazy.

"My friend asked me the same question, and I answered 'masturbation pillow' because I didn't know it, and her reaction at that moment was very funny.  
  


"Are you serious?"

I shook my head as the astonished gaze became more exaggerated.

"There's no idea, it's just a pillow. Let's get out of the store. "

"Are you going to take anything?"

"No. I couldn't find something I want to buy."

I couldn't tell him I hadn't money.

Both of us took a deep breath when we went out of the store. Long time in the store is turned my head. "Now, let's walk a little further, and if I see a store I want to go in, I'll tell you. If I don't see it, let's get something to eat or drink." I said to Yurio.  
  


When I realize that what I'm saying is just focused on me, I won't waste time saying "I mean, if there's a store you want to enter, it's not just me." I added. It was good that I noticed it at the time. Talking without thinking was just starting to work again.

"Sure."

I shook my head and we started walking again. This time we walked for a little longer and started to talk about a few things, but then this conversation was interrupted when I realized that Yurio was no longer walking next to me.

"Yurio?"

My gaze turned to Yurio. I saw him admiring the tiger pictured t- shirt in the storefront of an outfit shop and frowned with amazement.

"You like cats?"

I think fit this catchword of Falcon for this situation. I saw a leopard pattern on his cardigan, but I didn't think he was so obsessed.

However, now that I think of it, his suitcase was designed as a leopard, so I had to notice it beforehand.  
  


He didn't hear me answer, and he went into the store and bought a shirt without I understanding what it was. I didn't even have to buy it, I guessed it from the booth, and then he came out of the store and was photographed in a 'selfie' style with that t-shirt.

"You really like cats, huh?" I murmured.

When I heard to rang my phone, I took my phone out of my back pocket. Yuuri was calling. I opened the phone and took it to my ear and "Yes?" I said. I was surprised to finish their shopping so quickly. Or the time passed quickly and I didn't realize it.

"Where are you?" 

He asked. I heard from behind that Victor said something, but what he said wasn't fully understood.

"We have no idea but we have not gone too far. Where are you, are you finished?"

"Yes, Victor has taken a lot of things-."

"Hey!"

I laughed when I heard Victor's voice.

"We are done, and when we comes, we will help you. Send your position where you are. "

"OK."

Shortly after I turned off the phone, I received a message from Yuuri. They were not so far away from us.

After I informed Yurio, the both of us went to their side with help from my phone. Yuuri didn't overdo it, but seriously Victor took a lot of things.

In this case you were champion for five times and you won competitions when you are younger, it means that you have such a lot of money.

I don't mind if it's strange, and I took a handful of bags from Yuuri's bench. I couldn't took everything, Victor and Yurio had to buy the remaining bags. "You take the rest of the bags." I said back to Victor and Yurio. They were both distant as if there was nothing to do with the place we were. "I can't carry all of them, Victor!"

"Okay okay."

He came and took a few of his bags. Yurio was left behind.

"Do you think about carrying it?"

He responded to the question that I asked with half-nerves in an unconcerned way.  
  


"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will tell  Hiroko obaa-chan not to give you a katsudon."

I placed the most insidious laugh I could place a hundred.

"You like it, don't you?"

I didn't distort my face while his face was clearly changing color. The seriousness of my face would be appreciated, he didn't say anything, he took away the remaining bags.

After a long journey, I almost died from exhaustion when we came to Yuuri's house. I didn't feel good walking too much, I could barely hit it at times. I came in front of the door, putted the bags, and then went into the house and "I'm going home." I said to the others. I didn't want to go, but I had a school tomorrow and I missed the lessons.

"Thank you for helping me." said Yuuri with a small smile. I felt that I also received this thank-you for being able to cope with Yurio at the same time. I responded with a smile, I said goodbye to everyone and left Yuuri's house to go home.

 


	5. Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time, I returned here and arranged the previous episodes. After that, I will translate the chapters and publish them Wattpad and here.
> 
> If I had a mistake, please tell me. ^^

After I came home, my days started to pass like past again. In the morning, after I was prepared to go to the school, I was out of the house after my mouth was stuffed with a few things and brushing my teeth. The cold wind of Japan was glance off me to wake me up. I was fortunate that my school was not too far away, but waking up when my sleeping pattern broke down turned into a complete torture. This was also because I had to give up my school responsibilities to watch my anime again. Apart from that, I had no problem with the school.

I was struggling to keep my attention along the way, but my mind was often going to those yesterday. As I thought about it calmly, it was my first time to go around with a boy. Though I managed to do it perfectly at the moment, my heartbeat was like horse running in the marathon. I went out with a boy. I went out with a boy! God, Would I see these days?

If things started to progress this way, it was up to me to make sure that it was more than just 'friends'.

_I can do this. Yes, I can do._

_If I can't , I won't be able to marry until the end of my life._

_It is not a very bad idea, but I really don't want to turn it back on the occasion._

_I will do this._

I was in front of the school building as a lot of plans in my head. When I looked at the time and saw that there was a little more time for the lesson to start, I gave a sigh of relief and entered the school door.

There weren't many students in the garden. Most of them had either arrived or were late, and now they were making superhuman efforts to come to school. This is quite normal in Turkey but in Japan, my brain didn't allow the thought being late. Because, The Japanese are far above us in terms of their responsibilities.

After I entered the school, I went to my own cupboard and took off my shoes. One of the things I like about Japanese schools was the habit of changing shoes when I entered this school. This was good for keeping the school clean, and there was no sign of the brand of the shoes you wore on it. Although the brand part didn't interest me very much, the part of the 'clear school thing' was very useful, At least, it was so useful to me because of I have a hand washing habit.

"Alya!"

When I heard it, I turned my gaze towards the direction in which it sounded. Misako shook hands at me in front of the school building's door. As I pointed out to come to me, I turned to close to my cupboard, started taking a few steps toward the door and waiting for Misako.

Misako was my only close friend at school. When I first arrived, she helped me with the lessons, taught school rules, and helped me with many things. Without her, I couldn't adapt to the school so easily. Japanese schools were more than the animes.

"Good morning." said Misako and she came to my side. Her black hair was threw on her right side as usual. The eyes in the same blackness as her hair, a friendly temperament, focused on my eyes.

"Good morning." I said, protecting the same friendly demeanor. After I got the Misako's schoolbag, we started walking to the shoe cupboard.

"How was your weekend?" Misako asked. Every monday this question was like her tradition. My tradition has always been to her as "boring." but as an exception I would give a different answer today.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't boring. I went out with Yuuri ad the others."

"The others?"

We arrived the Misako's cupboard. She looked at me by lifting her eyebrows as she opened the door to her cupboard and took her shoes. I was between telling her and not telling her, but I didn't want to lie to her. There was no point in extending the word after this hour. I would end up with results for my friend.

"Victor is here."

While she's face frozen as what I said, one of the shoes she took from her hand fell out of hand and fell down.

She stopped breathing when her eyes opened like a brimstone, focused only on my face without saying anything. Beacuse of the fact that I had expected seeing him so astonished, I put my hand on her shoulder, moved my face to her face and said with a voice that the others couldn't hear.

"Calm down, calm down."

At the same time I aimed to appease her.

After ripping her eyes a few times, "Alya." she murmured. The voice of supplication in her voice said that I no longer escaped from this work. I shook my head quickly so that the others or the teachers wouldn't pay attention to us and gave her the shoe she had dropped.

"Okay, I understand, put on your shoes. I'll text Yuuri." I said. Sorry, Victor. Fortunately, It was perhaps the only ice skating fan in the school, was a close friend of me. I needed to do something to her as a way of helping me.

After waiting for Misako to wear her shoe, I gave the schoolbag to her and we both came out to class together. From that time, we hadn't talked about Misako with Victor until the afternoon. In lunchtime, we took food from the canteen and got out of the terrace. Misako almost trembled with excitement as she stepped closer to meeting someone she admired. I sat down on the edge of the terrace we found and started to eat my food, and I wrote a message to Yuuri by entering Yuuri's name in the message section.

When I was writing the message, Misako was always looking at my phone's screen. I wondered how this excitement hid in the class. After I finished writing the message, I put the phone in my pocket and got a bite from the food I bought from the canteen.

"Misa, I said for the millionth time, calm down, I'll take care of it, okay? Well, Victor is on vacation now, I don't think he's too busy.

I didn't know how much work this reassuring conversation I had made when I was filling my mouth, but I could see that Misa's trembling was getting a little lower.

"OK."

She bowed to his head and continued to eat her food.

While I waited for Yuuri to answer, I also focused on my food.

After a few minutes, I looked my phone to see if the message came. Yuuri had written an answer. He said that Victor wasn't doing any business and that we could come. When there was a relief in me, I turned to Misako.

"It's all done. We are going after school."

I lifted my thumb.

At that moment, the sparkle in Misako's eyes shone so brightly that I would feel blinded if I were a little closer. Her Victor admiration was equivalent to Yuuri's admiration. I was trying to do something to introduce her to Victor when I found out that coincidence was a fan of ice-skating, but I couldn't managed to do it because everything was over the top. Now I won't let that take back, or this time Misako was really upset. It would be withhold but to show it to her.

"I will definitely go this time, will I? I will definitely meet Victor this time."

She said excitedly. I smiled involuntarily into this. I also had people who I was fan and wanted to see. I understood her very well.

"If we don't die, we will." I said with a coldness opposite to my smile on my face. One of the things I've learned in my sixteen years of life was that the more want to be something, the less likely it is to be. At least in my life things have progressed like this, so I was trying to look as cool and reluctant as I could about the things I wanted.

When the lesson bell rang, we both finished our meals and went to class. Then, the school finished and we headed to Yuuri's house. Along the way, Misako had entered the tremor mode again. I didn't know what to talk to her. What was spoken to with someone who would see his idol soon? Fashion? Men?

It seems as though she can focus on these issues at the moment.

"Calm down or you will have a heart attack." I said while holding myself to laugh. This state of Misa was both funny and I was sorry for her.

"I cann't calm down." she said. Were these side effects of meeting the idol? My body couldn't take away the excitement and stress. I told Misa to make a joke, but I definitely had a heart attack. With this luck, I would die without seeing my idol.

I tried to put myself in her place. If I hadn't had a heart attack, what did I do to calm myself down?

Perhaps I would breathe deeply like women who gave birth.

"Take a deep breath, Misa, maybe it works a little bit."

Misa started to breathe deeply and I held her hand to support her. I didn't know how we looked at other people now but it wasn't in the meantime at the moment. Until I get home, if anything didn't happened tous, that's enough.

"How much is left?" Misa asked, tightening my hand. It seemed she is a little more calm. "I think we'll be there in five minutes." I said with a look around. I didn't pay attention to where we came when I took care of Misa.

When we walked about five more minutes, the sign of the house of Yuuri had entered my opinion. I was still holding Misa's hand, and the excitement that came back when she saw the signboard showed her perfectly in a frenzy that she would barely break. It wouldn't work if I told her to calm down after this hour. The only thing I can do is keep on holding hands and accompany her with every minute.

We walked in from under the signboard. I tuned out Misa's excitement and brought her to the door in quick steps. The door was always open because it was a restaurant-style place at the same time.

"We came!"

I saw Mari onee-chan among a few clients in the restauran. I left Misa's hand and went straight to her.

" I didn't see you for a while, I guess you're break today."

I said go to her side. When I went to her side, she handled the new light cigarette.

"Is that your friend who wanted to meet Victor?"

She asked, pointing Misako at the hand she held the cigarette. I shook my head and made a hand sign for Misa to come.

"Where are they?"

Mari onee-chan took the cigarette to her mouth and said,"Hot spring." She also showed the part where the hot spring was. Without an answer, I just uttered from my throat.

"Hmm."

I returned to Misa, who was sitting on the side, and said, "Don't give a sudden reaction." I've tried to make it clear that I am serious, even though it is a semi-cynical tone in my voice.

"I hope so I don't."

Misa worried. After looking at a few seconds, she covered her face with her hands, embarrassment and made a sound that only I could hear because of I was near him. If I knew it would be so stressful, I wouldn't have brought her here suddenly. Everything would be better for me if they came from the hot spring, took care of our work, and I went home. Otherwise I was going to start to do homework by putting my books on the nearest desk.

I hear the voice of Victor and Yuuri

"Finally."

I started to walk straight from where I sat down and straightened out. I left Misa suddenly near Mari onee-chan, but before they saw Misa, I had to give Victor some warning. I needed it myself to prevent possible fancies.

When I saw the Victor, Yuuri and Yurio triple at the entrance of the hot spring, I run to them without interrupting my speed. Although they had news, they had focused on the puzzled look for me because of they didn't expect me to trap them at the entrance of the hot spring.

"I wanted to talk to you before she got a heart attack or fainting." I said by direct contact. My gaze was shuttling between Yuuri and Victor rather than Yurio. "Actually, I don't even know what to say, I felt the need to come here after hearing your voice, I think I was a bit worried when I saw Misa so excited."

"Don't worry, don't worry." said Victor, lifting his hands up and moving up and down. He was trying to be positive to me as always. "You don't know what to do, do you?" Yurio said, glancing at Victor from the side. Victor's eyes froze off in a smiling face, his hands froze simultaneously and he stood still, unable to know what to answer. After the frosting, there was an uncertain water drip for what was right on the face, due to the difficult situation or because it had just emerged from the hot spring, had fallen down.

"Anyway, I hope you know to do, so, let's end this and I'll go home as soon as possible. I have homeworks to do."


	6. Wish

I left the trio in front of the hot spring and returned to Misa's side. When Victor followed me with a warm smile, Misa froze as if she had stayed in the middle of a cold storm for hours. I decided to go to Yurio, who probably didn't care about us and turned to his room because this setting might come a little too heavy for me. Misa was probably going to get mad at me for leaving her, but I was able to stand for a while. It wasn't so good that the feeling burst out.

I passed through the inside and I whispered to Yuuri.

"Take care of her. I can't take it anymore."

I introduced Misa to Yuuri at the time, so I didn't think it would be a problem if Yuuri was with her. Maybe Yuuri did a better job of managing Victor. I couldn't express myself so easily because of the age difference between us. When I added a bit of shyness into the work, I dragged the air of the environment from happiness to tension and this would be a disadvantage for Misa. As a result, I ruined everything.

Yeah yeah, it would have been better if that happened.

Yuuri nodded and said "Okay." with a whisper like me. Then he winked.

I looked to him which means,  _"You are my savior."_  and walked past where Yurio's room was. I decided to go him, but I didn't know what to tell him. It just seemed like an adequate reason to want to be with him. After all, he couldn't force me out.

Okay, I was expecting it from Yurio, but if he fired me, I wouldn't be able to let my guard down immediately, because if I let my guard down, he would have crushed me even more. As soon as he crushed me, I drove, and finally I would go into depression. I didn't want to deal with depression while my family was away.

When I came to the front of Yurio's room, I lifted my hand to hit the door but something inside me stopped me. I was trying to encourage myself to hit the door while my hand was in the air. It was like this all the time. I had nothing to talk face to face; neither embarrassment nor excitement nor anything else, but in such circumstances I couldn't speak to myself beacuse of shame.

He was the same age as me, why was I ashamed of him?

I took a deep breath and placed my hand to the door. I had to change my movements against Yurio. I shouldn't have been ashamed of him.

I thought that my shyness has gone . So it was still my inside against some people.

Suddenly I struck the door a bit harder than I expected with heartbeat. I kept waiting for Yurio to say something from the inside while I was holding my breath unintentionally.

"What?"

When I heard the sound inside the door, I cleared my throat and asked.

"Are you available?"

He probably didn't know that I was the one who stayed on behind the door . I thought he might change his clothes after seeing him from the hot springs, so I wanted to knocked the door before entering the room.

_It wouldn't be a problem for me though, but anyway._

When the door opened, I placed a smile on my face to hide my previous excitement. I should have seen a little too much stretched my face because Yurio's face crinkled like he had eaten something sour . After I saw his face, I slowly faded my smile.

"I came to you. Can I go in?" I said with a gentle tone of voice. I accompanied my gentle voice tone and my hands, which was on my back. Yurio looked at me for a few seconds, then pulled to the edge and opened the door a little bit more.

"Thank you."

I walked into the room like gazelle. His room was like Victor's room; so it was a classic Japanese house. It was just around Yurio's stuff.

I sat in middle of the room and turned my head to Yurio, without looking too much the room. He closed the door after I walked in. He was dealing with the clothes in his suitcase.

"Didn't you bring your friend?" He asked. I nodded in a positive sense and replied.

"I did. But she was so thrilled that I finally became excited, so I decided to leave Misa to Yuuri and come to you."

He still didn't answer while struggling with his clothes.

"I understand." I muttered and returned to examine the room.

Even though I had a blank look on the room, it was a bit of a time gone by. My eyes was looking at the brown, wooden walls, but my mind was busy with all sorts of things.

It's like trying to remember which anime's new episode I'm watching today.

When I went to another place outside the house when I had animes to watch, there was a feeling of uneasiness inside me. Was it addictive or anything else, I didn't know but it seemed like the first few hours, just like I had left smoking or alcohol.

I always thought what was happening in the last episode because I could easily forget the episode I watched. When I forgot the episode, I didn't understand most of the events in the next events and there were disconnections between them. In short-lived animes, this didn't pose much of a problem but in long-running animes; it was a big problem to perceive.

A suitcase closure sound came, I started to shout out of my thoughts and looked at Yurio where the sound comes from. His work was over with his clothes. He was closing his suitcase.

"When you're done, come to my opposite and sit down." I said before I could separate my gaze from Yurio. I was trying to reflect the calmness of the outside despite the stormy excitement inside me.

"Why?" said Yurio, when he managed to close the suitcase. The coldness of his voice made me feel bad, but I responded without giving up.

"I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

" _Yaaa_." I cried with a high tone. It was supposed that it shouldn't have surprised me so much, but I had been reacting involuntarily. I didn't have anything else after that because I had no ability to defend myself. I couldn't be harsh to people and I was always trampling myself. I thought I could change this habit in Japan, I could put a bit of attitude on people, but I thought wrong; some things didn't change no matter what.

Until the end of my life, I was doomed to this.

I didn't say a bad word to Yurio, I couldn't tell. Instead of, I did it like I always do, I gave up and begged.

"Pleaseee, I don't want to go inside right now."

I didn't know what can I do more, but if he still don't want to talk to me, I wouldn't force him. It wouldn't be compulsory in my book.

After Yurio breathed in a distressed manner, he stopped to wait, settled back and sat like me. As the affection is reflected in his face, he stared to me to telling me like 'I hope you will say something smooth.' I wouldn't lie, in my mind, there wasn't even a word to talk about. When I said what I wanted to talk about, I was talking about normal conversation.

Apparently, Yurio didn't have a habit that chatting like normal friends.

I tried to find a issue to talk to him. What could I talk to? It would be very boring to talk about the daily events. I couldn't ask what he did today, it wasn't a kind of long-term issue.

I could ask how the holiday of Japan was, but as far as I could tell it didn't go very well. He had already told himself that Victor brought him here by force. Trying to make a holiday in a forced place should be like a torture for him. If I wasn't going to the school, perhaps I could have spent a little more time with him and save him from this pang.

Though, as long as I was in Japan, I had nothing like a time limit. We could do something after school.

I smiled at Yurio, who is still looking at me with bored eyes and even the nerves brought by the boredom beside me.

"Let's do something on weekdays, after I come from school." I said. He could tolerate this so-called torture, and I could do other things than sleep at home.

"Keep it down. I barely endure here."

"So I said that for this reason. God, what did you do before you came today?"

"I was on the ice rink."

Once again my eyebrows were taking off "Are you serious?" I said with a voice saying that I had difficulty in believing. "You've been dealing with ice-skating for the rest of your life, and still you're doing ice-skating on holiday?"

"It's none of your bussiness." said as his eyebrows fiercely frowned. Well, I got used to it so it was okay.

"I didn't say it because I was interested. I just shocked."

Without letting him say anything, "You were with Yuuko?" I asked to soften the environment.

"Yes."

He replied as his facial expression returned to normal. He used a tone of voice in the same normality as his face. I nodded in a positive sense.

"I understand."

I half-opened my lips to go back to my old issue because of I wanted to try my chance again. Maybe I could convince him this time.

"You spend time in the ice skating tomorrow, and after I get out of school, we go out. Won't it be good?"

I said with a voice to the mixture of pleading and kind. I was now using all the trumps I got.

"What are we going to do?"

I smiled thirty two teeth with the joy of accepting when he asked. Of course, I had planned this before I offered it to Yurio.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday,right? I say, we will go to the bowling. I haven't played for a lond while, but I don't know how to play but anyway. "

I continued after I took my eye off myself.

"You come to my house on Wednesday. I have a small house but there is a game, laptop and television. We go to the cinema on Thursday, there are two movies I thought I should go to."

I tried to think of something for Friday, but nothing came up.

"We're at home on Friday. Sorry."

Yurio seemed like he didn't expect to do so much while he was listening to me. Actually, I wasn't expecting either. Everything was filled my mind like light speed. The only problem was; had I enough money to do all that?

"I didn't know you planned that much." said after Yurio put his astonishment over a little bit. Despite having objected at first, he seemed happy now that he would spend some time with a variety of things.

"I didn't know too. It has just appeared in my mind."

When there was a crooked smile on his lips, my heart began to bounce off the chatter. It was a different smile from a normal smile, which might have been intended to downplay me at the same time as being a compliment to me, but when I saw that he smiled for the first time in three days, a hot wave had spread. This, of course, was a short-lived thing, like Yurio's smile.

"All right. We made our plan." I said before I tried to stand up where I was sitting. I had to go to Misa now. The excitement should have already passed. Since Yuuri didn't come to me, he didn't have a heart attack or anything.

As I stand up, I see on Yurio's face the black line. I sat back and focused his gaze towards the black line where the eyes are.

That black line was Yurio's eyelash. Under his eye, just below the place called the pit and slightly to the right of his nose. Yurio's eyes shifted between me and my hand while I reached out. He was frowned in suprisingly and withdrew himself because I leaned towards him.

"What are you doing?-"

"Stand still, there is a eyelash under your eye."

I picked up the eyelash, pulled it back and tightened it between the head and the index finger on my right hand and passed it to Yurio.

"Make a wish."

"What?"

When he asked, I repeated what I said.

"Make a wish."

He looked me like that shows you still don't understand.

"Do what I say, I won't do anything bad."

I tried to instill confidence in him as much as I could.

After a little while looking at my face and measuring the reaction, "Okay." he murmured and focused his gaze elsewhere. I didn't know if he thought or decided what he wanted to wish for, but he chose to look at it rather than close his eyes in this process.

After about ten seconds, he turned his gaze back to me.

"Finished."

He also shook his head at the same time.

"Bottom or top?"

I immediately ordered. After a few seconds of thinking, "Top." he replied.

I opened my fingers and checked where the eyelash is. Just like Yurio said, the eyelash sticked to my top finger.

I turned my finger and asked.

"Will it fly or not?"

He answered in a shorter time than the other.

"It will fly."

I took a deep breath and with all my power I blew it toward the eyelash on my finger.

The eyelash cut off the sticking of my finger by the effect of the blowing and was swiftly blown in the air.

"Your wish will come true." I said with a big smile. As Yurio's expression became more and more weird, I finally let go of all the laughing that suddenly accumulated inside me.

 


End file.
